Śmierć jest tylko początkiem
by Verna Dealving
Summary: Ichigo zostaje zabity w swoje siedemnaste urodziny i trafia do Rukongai z przeszłości. Jak potoczą się jego losy? Przekonajcie się sami. (Byłabym wdzięczna za komentarze.)
1. Chapter 1

**Świat Ludzi, Japonia, Miasto Karakura, 15 lipiec 2013 rok**

Tego dnia Ichigo musiał zostać w szkole trochę dłużej niż zazwyczaj, a było to spowodowane tym, że jako dyżurny musiał posprzątać klasę. Nie bardzo lubił to robić, ale nie miał za bardzo żadnego innego wyjścia, więc kiedy wracał do domu słońce zaczęło pomału zachodzić za horyzontem.

Musiał się śpieszyć. W końcu obiecał Yuzu, że tym razem nie spóźni się na kolację. Z tego, co mówiła rano wynikało, że razem z Karin mają dla niego jakąś niespodziankę z okazji jego siedemnastych urodzin. Nie miał zielonego pojęcia, co to jest, ale prawdę powiedziawszy chyba nawet nie chciał się tego dowiedzieć, bo miał dziwne wrażenie, że jego zdziecinniały do szpiku kości ojciec maczał w tym swoje palce.

Będąc już tylko kilka ulic od domu, poczuł na plecach czyjś czujny, a zarazem jakby zwierzęcy wzrok, ale gdy spojrzał za siebie nikogo nie zobaczył. Pomyślał, więc, że pewnie mu się tylko zdawało i, wzruszywszy lekko ramionami, ruszył w dalszą drogę. Nie minęła chwila jak został zaatakowany przez coś niewidzialnego, co, skoro tego nie widział, a było jeszcze na dworze dość jasno, prawdopodobnie było jednym z zdesperowanych Hollow. Zdesperowanych na tyle by atakować kogoś, kto nie miał w sobie ani krzty duchowej energii.

Na szczęście, mimo, że nie widział go, udało mu się uskoczyć przed pierwszym ciosem, ale moment później poczuł jak coś dużego i bardzo ostrego przebija go na wylot. Ból temu towarzyszący był niemal nie do wytrzymania. Czół go w każdej komórce swego ciała. Gdy upadł na ziemię, zauważył wylewającą się litrami krew z rany w klatce piersiowej. Potem była już tylko ciemność.

Isshin razem z córkami siedział w salonie na kanapie i czekał, aż Ichigo wróci ze szkoły. Wszystko było już gotowe. Cała trójka miała na głowach kolorowe czapeczki urodzinowe, choć Karin na początku sprzeciwiała się temu pomysłowi, ale po namowach Yuzu w końcu zgodziła się założyć swoją. Apetycznie wyglądający, czekoladowy tort z siedemnastoma świeczkami stał na stole przed nimi, a obok niego leżały dwie paczki owinięte w ozdobny papier.

Nagle Isshin poczuł w pobliżu domu reiatsu Hollow. Mając złe przeczucia zerwał się gwałtownie na równe nogi i, ignorując zdziwione spojrzenia rzucane mu przez córki, wybiegł szybko z domu. W kilka chwil pokonał dzielącą go odległość od miejsca, w którym znajdowało się natężenie reiatsu i stanął jak wryty. Jego syn leżał w kałuży własnej krwi z wielką dziurą w klatce piersiowej, a nad nim pochylał się ogromny, paskudnie wyglądający Hollow mający zamiast łap grube, ostre szpikulce.

Widząc to szybko wyszedł ze swojego gigai używając gikongan i, mrużąc z wściekłości oczy, ruszył na Hollowa z obnażonym ostrzem swojego zanpakuto. Pokonał go w kilka sekund, jednym cięciem posyłając go do Soul Society. Schowawszy katanę do pochwy dopadł do syna. Przyłożył mu dwa palce do tętnicy na szyi, ale z przerażeniem stwierdził, że nie wyczuwa pulsu. Ichigo był martwy. To nie mogła być prawda. Najpierw stracił ukochaną żonę, a teraz jedynego syna. Miał ochotę krzyczeć z bólu, jaki w tej chwili czuł, ale cudem się powstrzymał.

Rozejrzał się wokół siebie, ale najwyraźniej jeszcze nikt nie zauważył ciała jego syna, więc wziął je delikatnie na ręce i, używając shunpo, udał się do sklepu Urahary. Kiedy znalazł się na miejscu, głośno zapukał w drzwi jednocześnie krzycząc:

- Kisuke, otwieraj natychmiast!

Po chwili drzwi otworzyły się i stanął w nich wysoki blondyn z lekkim zarostem. Ubrany był w ciemnozielone kimono, czarny płaszcz z białymi rombami u dołu, tradycyjne japońskie sandały oraz zielonobiały kapelusz podobny do kapelusza wędkarskiego. W ręce trzymał rozwinięty jasnozielony wachlarz. Gdy jego oczy podły na trzymanego przez Isshina nastolatka, rozszerzyły się lekko.

- Co się stało? – zapytał przesuwając się i wpuszczając przyjaciela do środka. – I czy nie powinieneś udać się do swojej kliniki lub do szpitala? Przecież on może za chwilę się wykrwawić.

- Już za późno – odparł Isshin kładąc ciało syna na podłodze na zapleczu. – Gdy przybyłem, Ichigo był już martwy, a wygłodniały Hollow pochylał się nad jego ciałem. Pozbyłem się go i natychmiast przybyłem tutaj – wyjaśnił. – Nigdzie wokół nie widziałem duszy Ichigo.

- Zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że jego dusza mogła zostać zjedzona przez tego Hollow?

- Wiem to, ale nie wydaje mi się, żeby w tak krótkim czasie zdążył ją zjeść. Poza tym wyglądał na zbyt wygłodniałego, żeby był dopiero po ,,posiłku'' – głos głowy rodziny Kurosakich pod koniec wypowiedzi stał się dosyć zgryźliwy.

- W takim razie istnieje cień szansy, że twój syn trafił do Soul Society. Poproszę Yoruichi, żeby udała się tam i poszukała go w Rukongai. Ale nawet, jeśli on tam jest, to znalezienie go może trochę potrwać – ostrzegł Kisuke patrząc na niego poważnym wzrokiem.

- Zdaję sobie z tego sprawę – przyznał. – Tylko nie wiem jak mam powiedzieć o tym Yuzu i Karin. To będzie dla nich trudne. Bardzo kochają swojego starszego brata.

- Powinieneś już iść. Twoje córki na pewno się o ciebie martwią.

- Masz rację – mruknął Isshin. – Ciało Ichigo zostawię u ciebie. I jeśli się czegoś dowiesz sprawie jego duszy to daj znać.

- Jasne.

Kilka minut później znalazł się w domu na powrót w swoim gigai. Kiedy wszedł do salonu, zastał tam swoje córki siedzące na kanapie w tych samych miejscach, w jakich je zostawił.

- Gdzie byłeś? I dlaczego tak nagle wybiegłeś? – zapytała Karin patrząc na niego podejrzliwie.

- Mam złe wieści – stwierdził przełykając ze zdenerwowania ślinę.

- Jakie?

- I gdzie jest Ichi-nii? Powinien już dawno wrócić – mruknęła zmartwiona Yuzu spoglądając z niepokojem na wiszący na ścianie zegar.

- Chodzi o to, że Ichigo… nie żyje.

- N…nie żyje? A…ale jak to? C…co się stało? – Karin i Yuzu spojrzały na ojca z przerażeniem w oczach, w których po chwili pokazały się łzy rozpaczy.

Po chwili wahania zdecydował się opowiedzieć. Kiedy skończył, córki patrzyły na niego mokrymi od łez oczami, które powoli spływały im po policzkach. Choć gdzieś tam w głębi tliła im się nadzieja, że jednak Yoruichi-san znajdzie ich brata w tym Rukongai.

* * *

**Soul Society, 75 okrąg Rukongai – Nisshoku****, 15 lipiec 1963 rok**

Nastolatek zaczął się pomału budzić. Od razu wyczuł, że leżał na macie i był przykryty kocem. Po chwili otworzył powoli oczy i ujrzał nad sobą zaciekawioną twarz najwyżej ośmioletniego chłopca. Jego krótkie, brązowe włosy były lekko roztrzepane, a oczy czarne niczym dwa węgle. Miał na sobie niezbyt długie szare kimono i czarne spodenki.

Starszy chłopak próbował wstać, ale kiedy tylko się ruszył poczuł ból przeszywający każdą komórkę jego ciała, więc natychmiast zrezygnował z tego pomysłu.

- Nareszcie się obudziłeś – stwierdził chłopiec uśmiechając się do niego szeroko.

- Gdzie… ja jestem? – wychrypiał z trudem nastolatek.

- W naszym domu. Nie wiem, co takiego robiłeś, że jesteś tak pokiereszowany, ale nie martw się, na pewno za kilka dni będziesz już w pełni sił. A tak w ogóle to jestem Senri, a ty?

- Ichigo.

W tej chwili do pomieszczenia wszedł starszy mężczyzna o czerwonych włosach za ramiona, w których gdzie nie gdzie można było dostrzec siwe pasma. Na twarzy miał krótką brodę i wąsy. Miał na sobie trochę już wypłowiałe, kwieciste kimono luźno zawiązane w pasie. Odsłonięty tors szpeciła mu paskudna, szeroka blizna. Na świat patrzył poważnymi, brązowymi oczami. Widać było, że swoje już w życiu przeżył.

- Itsuki-san! – uszczęśliwił się na jego widok Senri. – Obudził się!

- Widzę – stwierdził nowoprzybyły. – Idź na dół. Sayuri już wróciła i przyniosła trochę cukierków.

- Naprawdę?

- Tak.

- Ale super! To ja już idę na dół. Do zobaczenia później, Ichigo-san – pożegnał się chłopiec, po czym szybko wybiegł z pokoju.

- Jak się czujesz? – zapytał Itsuki siadając obok niego na ziemi w siadzie skrzyżnym i, pochyliwszy się lekko w przód, oparł ręce na kolanach uginając je trochę w łokciach.

- Wszystko mnie boli. Ale co… się stało? Dlaczego czuję… ból w każdej komórce ciała? I kim ty jesteś? – zapytał Ichigo czując przy każdym, nawet najmniejszym ruchu przeszywający całe jego ciało kłujący ból, który go wręcz paraliżował.

- Co pamiętasz, jako ostatnie?

Nastolatek zamyślił się przez chwilę, ale z przerażeniem zdał sobie sprawę, że nie pamięta niczego sprzed obudzenia. Nie pamiętał niczego oprócz tego jak się nazywa. Nie wiedział, co ma robić. Jego zagubienie najwyraźniej było widoczne na jego twarzy, bo Itsuki odezwał się ponownie:

- Wychodzi na to, że dopiero przybyłeś do Soul Society, a tę ranę nabyłeś jeszcze na ziemi w chwili swojej śmierci.

- W chwili śmierci? – powtórzył Ichigo, a jego oczy rozszerzyły się w szoku i paniki. – Czyli ja… nie żyję? Ale przecież…

- Tylko nie panikuj mi tu. Zaraz ci wszystko wyjaśnię. Tylko mi nie przerywaj – kiedy chłopak z lekkim trudem kiwnął głową na zgodę, kontynuował: – Zacznijmy od tego, że nazywam się Shinoda Itsuki. Znajdujemy się obecnie w Soul Society, gdzie shinigami wysyłają dusze po śmierci. Soul Society dzieli się na Seireitei i Rukongai. Seireitei jest zamieszkane przez shinigami i znajduje się w centrum Soul Society, a w Rukongai mieszkają zwykłe dusze. Rukongai składa się z trzystu dwudziestu okręgów, z każdej z czterech stron świata po osiemdziesiąt. Im większy numer okręgu tym większa jest tam nędza. My znajdujemy się w siedemdziesiąty piątym okręgu, w Nisshoku. Jakieś pytania?

- Kim są… shinigami?

- Utrzymują równowagę między Soul Society, a światem żywych.

Ichigo nagle poczuł jak powieki same mu się zamykają. Przez chwilę próbował z tym walczyć, ale w końcu dał sobie spokój. Zanim usnął usłyszał jak starszy mężczyzna wychodzi z pokoju i z cichym skrzypnięciem zamyka za sobą drzwi.

* * *

Nisshoku - zaćmienie


	2. Chapter 2

Gdy Ichigo znów się obudził, był w pomieszczeniu sam. Czuł się trochę zagubiony tą całą sytuacją. W szczególności brakiem wspomnień oraz faktem, że nie żyje i znajduje się w jakieś Soul Society. Nie miał pojęcia, co teraz powinien zrobić, ale miał cichą nadzieję, że Itsuki-san pozwoli mu tu zostać. W końcu nie znał tu nikogo oprócz niego i Senriego.

Westchnąwszy spojrzał na widok za oknem. Po chwili leżenia i patrzenia na zachodzące słońce podniósł się ostrożnie do pozycji siedzącej. Dalej czół ból w każdej komórce ciała, ale tym razem był on zdecydowanie mniejszy niż wcześniej. Rozejrzał się po pokoju. Nie był jakiś wielki. Prawdę powiedziawszy nieduży, a mebli praktycznie nie było. Tylko szafka, nieduża półka i jeszcze jedna mata oprócz tej, na której obecnie siedział. W pewnym momencie jego wzrok padł na swoją pierś i dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę, że cały tors ma ciasno obandażowany bandażami, a ubrany był w pomarańczowożółte, lekko wypłowiałe kimono.

Nagle usłyszał dźwięki głośnej rozmowy dochodzące z dołu. Powoli wstał i, podpierając się ściany, małymi kroczkami przeszedł do drzwi, a następnie schodami na dół. Znalawszy się tam skierował się do pomieszczenia, z którego dochodziły głosy. Kiedy wszedł do środka, zastał dość komiczny widok. Senri był podduszany przez niską dziewczynę o krótkich fioletowych włosach i tego samego koloru oczach. Miała na sobie różowe kimono za kolana. Jej mina wyraźnie wskazywała, że jest ostro wkurzona na chłopaka i łatwo mu nie odpuści.

Tej scenie przyglądał się Itsuki-san siedząc ze skrzyżowanymi rękami na piersi przy stole, na którym stał garnek parującej zupy i siedem misek. Obok niego po prawej stronie siedział najwyżej czteroletni chłopczyk o jasnych blond włosach oraz zielonych oczach. Jasnozielone kimono, które miał na sobie było na niego zdecydowanie za duże. O ścianę za nim opierał się wysoki, czarnowłosy chłopak o niebieskich oczach i czarnym kimonie z pomarańczowymi płomieniami u dołu. W przeciwległym krańcu pokoju, na dość szerokim parapecie siedziała niewysoka dziewczyna i patrzyła na zachodzące powoli za horyzontem słońce. Jej dość krótkie czerwone włosy były spięte w niedbałego, małego kucyka, a oczy miały kolor morskiego błękitu. Ubrana była w trochę już wyblakłe niebieskie kimono.

- Ichigo-san! – krzyknął uradowany Senri widząc nastolatka w drzwiach i próbował się wyrwać dziewczynie, ale nie wyszło mu to. – Puszczaj mnie, Sayuri!

- Najpierw mnie przeproś, bałwanie! – odparła dziewczyna.

- Nigdy!

- Oboje przestańcie w końcu – rozkazał Itsuki-san patrząc na dwójkę dzieciaków twardym wzrokiem. – Sayuri puść Senriego, a ty Senri przeproś Sayuri.

Przez chwilę oboje ani drgnęli, ale widząc, że mężczyzna nie ustąpi, dziewczyna z niechęcią puściła ośmiolatka i odsunęła się od niego kawałek, po czym spojrzała na niego wyczekująco. Senri widząc to prychnął cicho pod nosem i wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby:

- Przepraszam.

- A teraz wszyscy siadać – zarządził Itsuki-san.- Ty również, Ichigo.

Nastolatek niepewnie podszedł do stołu i usiadł między Senrim i chłopakiem ubranym w czarnopomarańczowe kimono, a czerwonowłosa dziewczyna nalała każdemu na talerz porcję ciepłej zupy. Przez cały posiłek toczyły się wesołe rozmowy czasami przerywane przez koleją sprzeczkę między Senrim i Sayuri. Jak się dowiedział od czarnowłosego chłopaka, który miał na imię Makoto, takie kłótnie między tą dwójką były na porządku dziennym.

- Jedynie Itsuki-san jest w stanie ich uspokoić – powiedział Makoto krzywiąc się na coraz głośniejsze tony dwójki dzieciaków. – A tak poza tym to ten blondynek obok Itsuki-san to Nobu, a ta czerwonowłosa dziewczyna to Yue. Mimo, że nie jesteśmy spokrewnieni to żyjemy jak rodzina. W sumie gdyby nie Itsuki-san, żadnego z nas by dziś tu nie było.

- O czym ty mówisz? – zdziwił się Ichigo.

- Itsuki-san nas wszystkich uratował. No oczywiście nie naraz, ale jednak każde z nas zawdzięcza mu swoje życie i dach nad głową. Tak po prawdzie jest dla nas kimś w rodzaju ojca. Zawsze, gdy mamy jakiś problem możemy zwrócić się do niego o pomoc, ale jak zrobimy jakąś głupotę czy coś to zawsze się wścieka i często daje nam wtedy szlabany– wyjaśnił Makoto.

- Rozumiem.

Kiedy wszyscy skończyli jeść Itsuki-san wstał od stołu i podszedł do drzwi. Stanąwszy na ich progu odwrócił głowę i, spojrzawszy na Ichigo, powiedział:

- Ichigo, choć na chwilę. Chciałbym z tobą porozmawiać na osobności.

- Oczywiście, proszę pana – odparł nastolatek również wstając od stołu i ruszył za mężczyzną.

Obaj wyszli na podwórko. Dom znajdował się na niedużej polanie w środku lasu i z niewielkim jeziorkiem. Obok chatki znajdowała się ławka, na której Itsuki-san usiadł i, skrzyżowawszy ręce na piersi, spojrzał w dal z zamyślonym wyrazem twarzy. Po chwili przeniósł wzrok na Ichigo i powiedział:

- Masz moc. Na razie jest dość słaba, ale na pewno w przyszłości będzie rosnąć. Jeśli chcesz mogę nauczyć cię jak ją kontrolować. Mogę również nauczyć cię kilku ciekawych technik. Makoto, Sayuri, Senri, Yue i Nobu również mają moc. Nobu jest jeszcze za mały, ale pozostała czwórka już uczy się jak walczy i wykorzystywać swoją moc. Są jeszcze na etapie początkujących, więc szybko byś ich dogonił. Poza tym Senri najwyraźniej bardzo cię polubił i Makoto również, więc jak chcesz możesz tu zostać.

- I tak nie mam gdzie iść i znam tu tylko was, więc myślę, że zostanie tu to będzie najbardziej rozsądna decyzja – odparł Ichigo wzruszając lekko ramionami, ale w głębi duszy był bardzo szczęśliwy, że może tu jednak zostać.

- Rozumiem – mężczyzna uśmiechnął się lekko.

Przez chwilę obaj milczeli, aż w końcu nastolatek ponownie się odezwał z lekką niepewnością w głosie:

- Itsuki-san, czy mógłbyś mi trochę bardziej szczegółowo opowiedzieć o Soul Society i shinigami?

- No dobrze – zgodził się Shinoda i zaczął opowiadać.

* * *

Kiedy Itsuki-san i Ichigo wyszli z domu, Makoto spojrzał po tych, którzy zostali w kuchni. Senri i Sayuri znowu się kłócili. Tym razem poszło o ostatnie trzy cukierki, które Senri ukradł Sayuri i zjadł. Makoto widząc to pokręcił z rezygnacją głową i przeniósł spojrzenie na Nobu bawiącego się swoją jedyną zabawą, Panem Misiem. Pluszak ten był dość osobliwy, bo był prawie cały fioletowy nie licząc zielonych łatek i czerwonych górnych łapek. Chwilę później chłopak spojrzał na Yue, która dalej siedziała przy stole i kończyła swoją porcję cukierków.

- Ej, ludzie, posłuchajcie mnie przez chwilę – odezwał się, a kiedy uwaga wszystkich skupiła się na nim, zapytał: – Co myślicie o Ichigo?

- Ichigo-san wydaje się miły i fajny – odparł trochę nieśmiało Nobu przytulając do siebie misia.

- Ichigo-san jest super! – krzyknął Senri wyrzucając rękę w powietrze i lekko podskakując w miejscu.

- Zamieniłeś z nim tylko kilka słów i już mówisz, że jest super? – Sayuri spojrzała na niego trochę sceptycznie.

- No i co z tego, że rozmawiałem z nim tylko przez chwilę? – oburzył się Senri. – I tak wiem, że jest super. To po prostu się czuje. Jeśli ty tego nie czujesz, znaczy, że jesteś głupią krową.

- Co ty powiedziałeś?!

- A co, głucha jesteś? Powiedziałem, że jesteś głupią krową.

- Natychmiast to odszczekaj!

- Nigdy!

- Odszczekaj to!

- Nie!

- Odszczekaj!

- Chyba po moim trupie!

- Odszczekaj, bo…!

- Przestańcie – odezwała się po raz pierwszy tego wieczora Yue patrząc na nich chłodnym, surowym wzrokiem. - Chyba nie chcecie, żeby Itsuki-san znów się na was zdenerwował i dał wam jakąś karę, co nie?

Senri i Sayuri spojrzeli na nią ze zgrozą, po czym wzdrygnęli się i mało nie zwymiotowali na wspomnienie swojej ostatniej kary. To, przez co w tedy przeszli było naprawdę straszne, więc praktycznie natychmiast się uspokoili i usiedli w dwóch przeciwległych kątach pomieszczenia z nietęgimi minami. Jakoś im się nie widziało znów masować stóp Itsuki-san.

Przez chwilę w pomieszczeniu panowała cisza, przerywana wyłącznie przez ciche dźwięki, które wydawał Nobu w czasie zabawy, do której wrócił nie bardzo już interesując się treścią rozmowy starszych.

- Wracając do tematu – wtrącił się Makoto – to myślicie, że Ichigo z nami zostanie?

- Znając Itsuki-san, na pewno teraz z nim o tym rozmawia, a decyzja czy tu zostanie czy nie będzie zależeć tylko od niego – odparła Yue wzruszając lekko ramionami.

- Pewnie masz rację, ale fajnie by było jakby Ichigo zdecydował się tu zostać. W końcu im więcej tym weselej, co nie? A poza tym miałbym, z kim gadać o dziewczynach, bo Senri jest jeszcze na to za młody i się na tym nie zna, a tym bardziej Nobu skoro ma dopiero cztery latka – stwierdził chłopak trochę zgryźliwie.

- Ty i dziewczyny? – zdziwiła się Yue. - Nie rozśmieszaj mnie.

Makoto już miał coś powiedzieć, kiedy do kuchni weszli Itsuki-san i Ichigo. Oczy całej piątki skierowały się na nowoprzybyłych i patrzyły wyczekująco. Shinoda widząc to uśmiechnął się lekko pod nosem. Dobrze wiedział, na co dzieciaki czekają. Przez chwilę milczał, trzymając ich w napięciu, aż w końcu się odezwał:

- Ichigo zostaje z nami.

- Ale super! – krzyknął Senri podskakując, a reszta pokiwała głowami z zadowolonymi uśmiechami na twarzach.

- I tak jak wy będzie się uczył kontrolować swoją moc – dodał Itsuki-san.

- To znaczy, że Ichigo również ma moc? – zapytał Makoto zdziwiony.

- Owszem. Teraz jest ledwo wyczuwalna, nawet dla mnie, ale w przyszłości będzie ona rosnąć – stwierdził mężczyzna siadając przy stole.

- Naprawdę, Ichigo-san? – Senri spojrzał na nastolatka z podekscytowaniem.

- Podobno tak – mruknął zapytany lekko wzruszając ramionami.

- Ale super!

- Dzień był pełen wrażeń. Na pewno jesteście zmęczeni, więc idźcie już spać, bo jeśli zaśpicie na trening to zrobicie dodatkowe ćwiczenia – oznajmił Itsuki-san z surowym wyrazem twarzy.

Dzieciaki trochę pomarudziły, że jest jeszcze wcześnie i nie chce im się spać, ale w końcu zrezygnowane udały się do pokoi, a gdy tylko ich głowy dotknęły poduszek momentalnie zasnęły.


	3. Chapter 3

Cała piątka padła na trawę. Byli cali zlani potem, zdyszani i kompletnie wykończeni. Przez ostatnie dwie godziny nie robili nic oprócz biegania wokół domu, a Itsuki-san razem z Nobu przyglądali im się. Kiedy tylko skończyli, mężczyzna podszedł do nich i powiedział:

- Dobra, macie kilka minut przerwy zanim przejdziemy do nauki Bakudō. Mam nadzieję, że nauczyliście się inkantacji.

- Oczywiście, że tak – odparł Makato, siadając w siadzie skrzyżnym i, drapiąc się w tył głowy, uśmiechał się przy tym głupkowato.

Shinoda spojrzał na niego uważnie, po czym wzruszył ledwo zauważalnie ramionami i odszedł od nich. Gdy był już w wystarczającej odległości by ich nie słyszeć, wszyscy spojrzeli na Makato podejrzliwym wzrokiem. Chłopak widząc to, uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej próbując tym zamaskować zawstydzenie.

- Nie nauczyłeś się, co nie? – zapytał Ichigo z cichym westchnieniem rezygnacji.

- Coś tam umiem, ale zapominam niektórych słów – szepnął Makoto, zwieszając ramiona. – Nie moja wina! Nie miałem czasu się uczyć! Poza tym to nudne. Wole używać mięśni niż jakiś zaklęć.

- Dlaczego mnie to nie dziwi? – mruknęła Yue z ironicznym uśmieszkiem na ustach.

- Sugerujesz coś? – warknął chłopak, patrząc na nią spod byka.

- Na pewno zamiast się uczyć, poszedłeś do miasta i podglądałeś dziewczyny jak się kąpią.

- To nieprawda!

- Tak, oczywiście – stwierdziła Sayuri, kiwając głową z wszystkowiedzącym uśmiechem.

- Ty…!

- Czas na odpoczynek minął! – krzyknął Itsuki-san. – Wstawać mi natychmiast i prezentować Bakudō #9.

Dzieciaki chcąc nie chcąc wstały i podeszły bliżej mężczyzny. Na pierwszy ogień poszedł Ichigo. Stanął przed nim na lekko rozstawionych nogach z wyciągniętymi przed siebie dłońmi i, zamknąwszy oczy, skupił w sobie reiatsu. Po chwili otworzył oczy i zaczął recytować inkantację:

- Obróć Się W Niwecz, Czarny Psie Rondanini! Przeczytaj Te Słowa, Spal Je Na Popiół I Rozerwij Swą Gardziel Własnymi Szponami! Bakudō #9. Geki!

Kiedy Ichigo narysował w powietrzu znak, otoczyła go lekko czerwona poświata, a zaklęcie sparaliżowało mężczyznę.

- Dobrze, ale następnym razem włóż w to więcej reiatsu – powiedział Shinoda, bez problemu uwalniając się z zaklęcia.

- Hai, Itsuki-san – zgodził się Ichigo.

- A teraz drugie zaklęcie.

- Hai.

Chłopak ponownie skupił reiatsu, po czym wyrecytował formułkę:

- Niech Rozkruszy Cię Czarny Pies Rondanini! Spójrz Na Siebie Z Przerażeniem I Wyrwij Sobie Gardło! Bakudō #9. Hōrin!

Z palców chłopak skierowanych w stronę mężczyzny wystrzeliła złota, trochę gruba linia energii i związała go dość mocno.

- Tym razem lepiej, ale musisz to jeszcze poćwiczyć – stwierdził Shinoda, ponownie uwalniając się z zaklęcia.

- Hai, Itsuki-san – odparł Ichigo i odszedł na bok.

Kolejne trzy osoby poradziły sobie lepiej lub gorzej z tymi zaklęciami, ale w ogólnym rozrachunku wyszło w miarę dobrze. Kiedy przyszła kolej Makoto, ten był cały zlany zimnym potem i aż się trząsł ze strachu przed tym co mu zrobi Itsuki-san jak się dowie, że nie nauczył się inkantacji. Przełknąwszy ze zdenerwowania ślinę, przyjął odpowiednią postawę i zaczął mówić:

- Obróć Się W Niweczy… Nie, to nie tak było. Jeszcze raz. Obróć Się w Niwecz, Czarny Psie Rondanini! Przeczytaj Te Słowa, Spal Je Na Popiół I Rozciągnij… Nie, to miało być rozerwij – mruknął do siebie. - Obróć Się W Niwecz, Czarny Psie Rondanini! Przeczytaj Te Słowa, Spal Je Na Popiół I Rozerwij Swą Gardziel Własnymi Szponami! Bakudō #9. Geki!

Zaklęcie owszem, sparaliżowało Itsukiego-san, ale moment później po prostu zniknęło. Mężczyzna widząc to, pokręcił z dezaprobatą głową. Nie mógł wprost uwierzyć, że Makoto znów nie nauczył się inkantacji. A myślał, że po ostatnim razie zaczął brać to bardziej na poważnie.

- Do końca dnia masz czas żeby się nauczyć formułki i w miarę dobrze wykonać zaklęcie – oznajmił, patrząc na niego surowym wzrokiem.

- Hai, Itsuki-san – mruknął chłopak.

- Dobra, poćwiczcie teraz te dwa zaklęcia na sobie, a ja będę was obserwował i w razie czego was poprawiał – powiedział Shinoda, po czym usiadł na ławce z skrzyżowanymi rękami i z uwagą przyglądał się swoim uczniom, którzy z zapałem zaczęli trenować albo, jak w przypadku Makoto, uczyli się inkantacji.

* * *

Na dworze było jeszcze szarawo, gdy Itsuki-san wszedł do pokoju chłopaków z cichym skrzypieniem drzwi. Ichigo i Makoto spali w najlepsze, a mężczyzna pomyślał, że jakby zamiast niego przyszedł tu jakiś zabójca to ta dwójka byłaby już najpewniej martwa. Kręcąc z dezaprobatą głową, podszedł do nich bliżej, po czym, nabrawszy w płuca powietrze, krzyknął:

- Wstawać!

Chłopcy momentalnie zerwali się na równe nogi i, jeszcze trochę nieprzytomnym wzrokiem, rozejrzeli się po pomieszczeniu. Kiedy zauważyli stojącego z poważnym wyrazem twarzy i z założonymi rękami Itsukiego-san, wiedzieli, że zaspali na trening. Po raz trzeci w tym tygodniu.

- Chce was widzieć w trybie natychmiastowym na podwórku zwartych i gotowych na lekcję walki wręcz – powiedział mężczyzna.

- Hai, Itsuki-san – odparli potulnie Ichigo i Makoto, a Shinoda bez słowa wyszedł z pokoju by obudzić pozostałych.

Kilka minut później cała piątka trzymając drewniane atrapy katan stała na baczność na podwórku i wzrokiem śledziła chodzącego w tę i z powrotem z rękami na plecach Itsukiego-san, który aktualnie prawił im kazanie.

- Ostatnio ciągle spóźniacie się na treningi. Posunę się nawet do stwierdzenia, że zaczęliście je olewać i prawdę powiedziawszy nie podoba mi się to. Jeśli nie przyłożycie się w końcu do treningów, to będziecie bardzo łatwym celem dla Hollowa, a chyba nie chcecie jeszcze ginąć, prawda? – nie czekając na odpowiedź, kontynuował – Jeśli sami nie będziecie w stanie się obronić, to nikt wam nie pomoże. Shinigami nie przybędą ratować zwykłych dusz z Rukongai, gdy nie będzie to sprawiało, że równowaga między Światem Żywych, a Soul Society będzie zachwiana. Dlatego właśnie…

- Itsuki-san, dlaczego w takim razie nie możemy iść do Akademii? – przerwał mu Senri.

- Bo nie – odparł zimnym głosem Shinoda.

- Ale dlaczego nie? – zapytała Sayuri.

Mężczyzna przez chwilę w milczeniu przyglądał im się poważnym wzrokiem zastanawiając się czy powinien im wyjaśnić swoje powody. W końcu zdecydował, że mają prawo wiedzieć i zaczął im wyjaśniać:

- Jeszcze ponad dwieście lat temu sam byłem shinigami. I to nie byle jakim tylko kapitanem Dziesiątej Dywizji. Wszystko było fajnie, choć czasami miałem serdecznie dość tych wszystkich papierzysk, które ciągle musiałem wypełniać albo podpisywać. To była dla mnie istna mordęga, ale na szczęście część dokumentów mogłem dać do wypisania swojemu porucznikowi - przerwał, ale po chwili kontynuował: – Pewnie zastanawiacie się dlaczego więc znajduję się teraz w Rukongai zamiast w Seireitei? Odpowiedź jest dość prosta. W czasie jednaj z walk mój zanpakuto został bezpowrotnie zniszczony, więc musiałem się wynieś z Seireitei, bo, według prawa ustanowionego przez Centrale Czterdziestu Sześciu, ktoś nie posiadający zanpakuto nie może być shinigami, a tym bardziej jednym z kapitanów Gotei Trzynaście. Nie chcę żebyście skończyli tak jak ja.

- Naprawdę byłeś kapitanem? – zapytał Makoto z podekscytowaniem.

- Tak.

- To teraz wiemy skąd znasz Kido i umiesz walczyć kataną, Itsuki-san – stwierdziła Yue.

- Właśnie, skoro mowa o walce kataną to w tej chwili zrobić pięć okrążeni na rozgrzewkę, a potem zaczniemy – zarządził Shinoda, a cała piątka jęknęła cierpiętniczo, ale bez zbędnego marudzenia zaczęła biegać.

- Itsuki-san, a kiedy ja będę mógł zacząć się uczyć Kido? – zapytał Nobu podchodząc do mężczyzny ze swoim ukochanym misiem.

- Jak trochę podrośniesz.

- Ale ja chcę teraz!

- Jesteś jeszcze za mały.

- Nieprawda! Nie jestem za mały! Mam już pięć lat!

Itsuki-san spojrzał w jego zdeterminowane zielone oczy i zdał sobie sprawę, że dzieciak nie da mu spokoju dopóki się nie zgodzi. Dlatego, westchnąwszy z rezygnacją, odparł:

- No dobrze. Przynieś kartkę, atrament i pędzel.

- Hai! – krzyknął Nobu uradowany, po czym pobiegł do domu po wymienione przedmioty. Chwilę później wrócił i, szczerząc radośnie zęby, wręczył je mężczyźnie. – Proszę, Itsuki-san.

Shinoda szybko naskrobał na kartce inkantację niskiej rangi Bakudō, a następnie wręczył ją chłopcu mówiąc:

- Naucz się tego, a potem poćwiczymy kumulowanie i wypuszczanie reiatsu.

- Hai! – zgodził się Nobu i oddalił się by w spokoju nauczyć się formułki zaklęcia.

Tymczasem pozostała piątka skończyła właśnie biegać i stanęła przed Shinodą na baczność z cierpliwością czekając na następne instrukcje.

- Dobrze, teraz dobierzcie się w pary i rozpocznijcie walkę na katany, ale pamiętajcie, żadnego Kido – zastrzegł mężczyzna. – Ty Ichigo, będziesz z zemną.

- Hai – odparli i, dobrawszy się w pary, zaczęli trenować.


End file.
